


Making a Sweet Blossom Bloom

by StrangeBeautiful



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse of lightning release, Boys Kissing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gai has a hot body, Gai is enthusiastic, Gai's terrible dirty talk, Gratuitous amount of orgasms, Haruno Sakura is So Done, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, M/M, Sex competition, Surprise Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBeautiful/pseuds/StrangeBeautiful
Summary: “Rival! It is your turn to choose today’s competition!” Gai boomed with his typical enthusiasm.It wasn’t his fault that the sight of Sakura’s little panties had burned its way into his mind.ORSakura gets roped into Kakashi's filthy idea for competition between rivals. She's not sad.
Relationships: But the Kakashi/Gai is super mild, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 57
Kudos: 262





	Making a Sweet Blossom Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> I'm... s-so sorry about this. I blame the ItaSaku Discord for all of what you're about to read. It is total crack and not meant to be taken seriously at all, but it was strangely fun to write!

It wasn’t _really_ Kakashi’s fault. 

He didn’t choose to be bullied by Tsunade into taking the hat in a month. He didn’t choose to run into Gai outside the Hokage Tower, demanding a fresh challenge with his eternal rival. He certainly didn’t choose to catch sight of his pink-haired former student leaving the building, a gust of wind blowing her skirt up to reveal a pair of red lacy panties. 

Not that he was upset about that part.

“Rival! It is your turn to choose today’s competition!” Gai boomed with his typical enthusiasm. 

It wasn’t his fault that the sight of Sakura’s little panties had burned its way into his mind. He blamed that image for his reply. 

“I have something perfect in mind.”

\---

Sakura sighed as she exited the Hokage Tower. The files Shizune asked her to deliver to Tsunade had successfully been deposited on her desk, and after a long hospital shift, she was ready to retire for the night. 

A strong gust of wind, however, boldly interrupted her exhaustion. Her form-fitting blue skirt had been stained with blood when she intercepted an incoming trauma patient, so she had borrowed a short white linen skirt from Ino on her way out - if only to avoid terrifying innocent civilians with the remnants of a bloodbath. The big downside was that it was lightweight, and the wind always tended to pick up around dusk. A secondary problem was that she hadn’t had time to do laundry, so she had to dip into the sexy underwear side of her drawer to make it through the day.

“Fuck!” the rosette erupted as she grabbed the edge of her skirt and pulled it back down to cover her revealing panties. Bemoaning the weather, she scanned her surroundings and caught the eyes of her former sensei being heckled by Gai. He gave an approving wink and she immediately wanted to sink into the ground. _Of course,_ that pervert _had_ to be the one to catch her at a vulnerable moment. She immediately turned around and picked up her pace as she stormed home.

Sakura wouldn’t be lucky enough to escape that easily, though. Kakashi and Gai materialized in front of her in a wash of leaves, and she held her skirt down again with a growl of frustration. _“What?”_ she bit out. She was _not_ in the mood for excessive teasing tonight.

“Youthful spring blossom!” Gai announced, and Kakashi watched her with a searching look, a cross between amusement and curiosity. “I have received a challenge from my eternal rival!”

Sakura groaned. “That’s great, Gai-sensei. Can I go to bed now?”

“Of course!” Gai cheered before wrapping his muscular arms around her in a warm embrace.

“W-Wha--” Sakura had time to choke out before she appeared on the other end of a shunshin. She stood in her own bedroom in confusion. Gai’s arms stayed locked around her, and he looked incredibly enthusiastic. Kakashi settled into the cozy chair by her window, eyeing Sakura with a devious look. 

Using his superior speed, Gai had tugged Sakura’s borrowed skirt and lacy panties off in one gesture, her shirt and bra overhead in the next, finishing by tossing her back onto her bed. He dropped to his knees on the floor, his large hands spreading her thighs apart.

The rosette pushed herself up on her elbows to eyeball her former sensei and his rival. “Wait, what the actual f-fuck is happening?!” Sakura demanded, wanting to know why she was suddenly naked.

“My hip rival has issued a challenge to determine who can make a sweet blossom such as yourself bloom the most in an hour!” Gai announced as if it was the most natural thing in the world that Kakashi would challenge him to a sex competition. The man in the green jumpsuit gave her his “nice guy” pose from between her legs before burying his face into her bare pussy. 

The immediate bolt of horror was quickly overridden by pulses of pleasure from Gai’s tongue stroking against her clit. “H-How the fuck…” Sakura’s hands sought dark hair, grinding into the source of pleasure. The older man was masterful with his mouth, and she was driving her heels into the side of the mattress to meet his ministrations. Gai groaned enthusiastically at her response, redoubling his efforts to please her. 

Sakura was almost ashamed of how fast she came. There was no slow burn - she had simply erupted, back arching like a bow against her bed. Gai, to his credit, slowed down slightly as she came down from her high.

“That’s one, rival! Are you keeping track?!” Gai eagerly called back to Kakashi, lips shining with the sheen of her arousal. She would have been embarrassed, but her brain short-circuited as she caught sight of Kakashi slowly palming his hard cock through his pants. The absolute absurdity of the situation hit her all at once, but somehow, it managed to stoke the fire of her sudden arousal. 

Gai had himself up using the mattress to stand, removing his flak jacket and pulling his jumpsuit down. 

Sakura was gobsmacked. 

“No,” she said in disbelief. “This isn’t even fair.” Kakashi’s dark laugh of amusement across the room proved that he was already aware of what she was seeing for the first time. 

Gai had a _hot_ body - one that belonged on some sort of sexy shinobi fundraising calendar. He was pure sculpted muscle from head to toe, and if she could blot out the hair cut, she would be openly salivating. “He’s a picture, isn’t he?” Kakashi chuckled in approval. Sakura wondered what circumstance Kakashi had seen Gai’s body so intimately, and when he winked at her, a lightbulb light up. 

Sakura’s train of thought was again demolished as Gai scooped her legs up, pressing her knees against her chest as he positioned his cock at her entrance. It wasn’t huge, but it was longer than average and with a tip that seemed aggressively red and swollen. As she exhaled at the sight, he sank to the hilt.

“F-Fuck,” Sakura whimpered as Gai took on a punishing pace.

“Your youth is visible in your vibrant pussy!” Gai said in an encouraging tone.

“No,” she groaned in horror. “Please don’t let him talk, Kakashi-sensei.”

Kakashi’s voice was low and dark, but brimming with amusement. “Why would I stop him? I want to win.” His smoldering eyes held promise and she felt a fresh rush of wetness from between her legs.

One of Gai’s hands slipped down to play with her clit, and the spike of pleasure overrode her displeasure at the terrible line of dirty talk. “I cannot wait for you to take my youthful cum!” Gai continued, and Sakura took matters into her own hands by covering his mouth. 

“Shhhh,” she soothed. “Keep doing the thing. Don’t speak.”

Luckily for her, Gai listened. He rubbed sloppy circles over her clit, and if Sakura stared specifically at his upper body, she found it to be an incredibly stimulating experience. In a matter of minutes, she peaked again, spasming violently over his cock. 

Gai slowed the pace of his thrusts and removed his fingers from her clit, but continued to move inside her. He held up the number two to Kakashi, who had now pulled his cock from his pants to stroke it in time with Gai’s thrusts. The sight of her former sensei, eyes half-lidded with lust as he watched his rival and apparently occasional lover fuck her sent shivers down her spine.

“H-How much time has passed?” Sakura asked, not really prepared to hear the answer. 

“Oh, about six minutes,” Kakashi replied wickedly. “Fifty-four more to go!”

\---

“Time,” Kakashi’s husky voice announced, and Gai flung himself off Sakura’s limp body.

“Yosh! _Twelve!_ ” Gai cheered to himself, and she really couldn’t understand how he could be this excited about anything when she was only moderately sure that she was still alive.

 _Twelve._ Gai made her come _twelve times._

Sakura was still dizzy, limbs tingling when she felt the warmth of Kakashi’s hands on her body and his lips against her sensitive thighs. “Wait,” she groaned as she slapped his hands away, slowly sitting up on the bed. 

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “You okay, Sakura-chan?” 

“Beyond the fact that I can’t feel my legs and I feel like I’ve been hit a bus,” Gai gave a gleaming smile at her remark, “I’m fine. Give me a water break.”

“Now, rival, how is it fair for you to go so soon after I warmed our blossom up for you?” Gai asked Kakashi, and Sakura rolled her eyes at the competitiveness between the two as she pushed off the mattress to head to the kitchen. She didn’t need this insane situation to become even more of a dick-measuring contest than it already was.

“I’ll use healing chakra to restore myself to normal! Don’t bicker while I hydrate,” Sakura called out as she headed toward the kitchen. The moment she stepped into the other room, her knees buckled and she sagged against the countertop.

 _Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei?_ Was this a weird fever dream? Sakura hadn’t even had time to process what was happening before Gai had turned her body to mush. For all of his quirks and his incredibly bad haircut, he was an attentive lover. Now that she was taking the time to think about the fact that Kakashi would be fucking her next, the nerves were starting to kick in.

 _If you can fuck Gai, you can fuck Kakashi,_ her mind helpfully supplied. _You’ve always wanted to jump his bones._

Sakura shook the traitorous thought from her head before taking glowing green hands and pressing them against her sore cunt. She wasn’t in true pain but Gai had not taken it easy on her, and she felt overstimulated, to say the least. After pouring a glass of water and drinking it down, she washed up in the restroom before slowly making her way back to her bedroom...

...and found a shirtless Kakashi and a naked Gai entwined in a full makeout session, fingers gripping hard into Gai’s ass. _Well, that’s a way to avoid bickering._

“Oh my god,” Sakura exclaimed, jaw hanging open. A strange sense of terrified arousal settled over her as she watched their swollen lips pull apart, Kakashi’s eyes hazy and Gai’s brimming with energy.

“It is only fair that I keep my hip rival prepared to take care of a youthful blossom such as yourself!” Gai preened, giving Sakura an enthusiastic thumbs up.

Sakura shook her head to herself, muttering in a small voice, “What the actual fuck is today? Is it poison? Was I poisoned?” 

Kakashi’s expression crinkled in amusement, and it took two long seconds for Sakura to process that she was looking at _Kakashi’s face_. For the second time tonight, her mouth was gaping at the sight of another beautiful man.

“I see why you cover it up,” Sakura babbled, barely aware that she was walking toward him. 

Kakashi threw a little smirk in Gai’s direction. “You are timing this time, Gai.” 

“You’re good to go, rival!” Gai gave another thumbs-up, checking Sakura’s bedroom clock.

Sakura’s former sensei took a radically different approach from Gai, however. He reached out to trail his fingertips appreciatively over the skin of her sides, causing a tingling shiver of pleasure to run up her body. The uncovered smirk on his face left her breathless, and he curled one finger under her chin, opening her up for a kiss. 

Kissing Kakashi was unlike anything she imagined, but honestly, she shouldn’t have been surprised. Everything he did was deliberate, planned, and exceptional. Every stroke of his tongue was purposeful, and she found herself clutching at his shoulders as she moaned deep and low into his mouth. 

“You are moving very slowly, rival! Time is ticking!” 

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Gai’s interruption, pulling away from her. “I have a plan,” he announced confidently, and Sakura rolled her eyes in response. He punished her sass by sliding his hands down to pinch her nipples, drawing a whimper from her lips.

“He’s right, though,” Sakura taunted, tugging his waistband and drawing him toward the bed. “Gai-sensei had already given me one by now.” 

“Oh, you’re going to be a brat, Sakura-chan?” A dark look was her only warning before she found herself pushed back onto the bed again. “I was going to play nice, but it seems like my sweet little student is impatient.” 

The next thing Sakura knew, a current of electricity pulsed along her clit, and she had to bite her forearm to keep from screaming. “Lightning release?!” she gasped against the skin of her arm, and Kakashi smirked up at her from between her legs. His gorgeous face sent warmth spiraling down her navel. 

“Feels like a vibrator, right?” he replied smugly. Gai still held onto his enthusiasm sitting in Kakashi’s previous spot, but it seemed to dim slightly at this revelation. The silver-haired shinobi returned his tongue to her clit, and her legs were instantly quaking in pleasure. 

“Oh f-fuck--” Sakura cried out, clutching his hair to draw him closer. “That’s s-so good!” 

Kakashi took the opportunity to slide two long fingers inside her, crooking his fingers to press against her upper wall. She could feel her cunt flutter and pulse with the build of her imminent orgasm, and her moans escaped her lips freely now. With one long hard suck accompanied by a spark of electricity, she came hard, writhing uncontrollably on the bed. Unlike Gai, however, Kakashi didn’t slow down. 

“A-Ah, Kakashi--fuck, I can’t take it!” she cried out, struggling under his other hand pinning her hip to the bed.

“You can and you will,” he murmured dark and low against her pussy before quickening the pace of his fingers fucking into her. Kakashi wasn’t letting her come down, and before she knew it, she was coming again.

She was sobbing now, tears streaming down the sides of her face to trail onto the bed. “Oh god, oh god, fuck!” Sakura wanted to beg him to stop, beg him to keep going, something, anything, but he just continued to push her body to new highs.

“That’s it, baby. Give me another,” Kakashi said with praise that served to stoke her arousal even higher. Her former sensei devoured her pussy for what felt like forever. She had lost count of how many times she had come because the orgasms felt like they were bleeding into each other. 

At long last, she got her reprieve when Kakashi pulled away after one particularly violent peak. 

“Five minutes, rival, and we are tied!” Gai cheerily announced from his spot.

“Pity,” Kakashi said casually as he tugged his pants and boxers down. “I don’t get to take my time with you, Sakura-chan.” His satisfied smirk was covered in her slick.

Sakura groaned weakly, laying on her back. “That w-wasn’t taking your time?” she gasped.

“Not a chance,” Kakashi chimed with a wink. His cock hung thick and heavy between his thighs, and Sakura reflexively licked her lips at the sight. She spread her thighs shamelessly, and he reached down to drag the swollen head against her wet pussy before sinking slowly into the rosette. 

Their mutual moans filled the room as Sakura locked her legs around Kakashi’s waist. “Please,” she whimpered, and Kakashi captured her mouth as he began to thrust into her. She felt so full, and her former sensei’s chiseled muscles pressing against her breasts drove her absolutely wild. 

“Fuck, Sakura,” Kakashi groaned against her lips, and she let out a sultry laugh. After all of the torturous pleasure of the past hour, it was nice to see him lose his cool for once. A sudden surge of motivation hit Sakura, and she pushed him up and off of her, quickly flipping to her hands and knees.

Turning her head over her shoulder, Sakura gives Kakashi a smoldering look. “Like this.”

Kakashi had no problems obliging. He pounded into her relentlessly, ten points of pressure from his fingertips digging into her hips, and Sakura was begging for it, begging for him to give her final release. 

“Time’s up!” Gai interrupted enthusiastically.

“Fuck it,” Kakashi replied.

“Fuck _me_ ,” Sakura added, meeting every thrust.

Luckily for her, Kakashi had no intention of stopping. The wet sounds of sex filled the room, and he reached around to stroke Sakura’s clit with nimble fingers. Her knees nearly buckled at the sensation of his fingers alone, and then the bastard added a hint of lightning release. 

She blacked out. 

\---

Sakura woke up to Gai waving smelling salts in front of her face.

“Spring blossom, are you okay?!” Gai asked with concern. Kakashi was laying beside her, looking both satisfied and sapped. 

She nodded gently, willing her vision to stop swimming.

“Guess it was a tie, huh?” Kakashi asked, totally unconcerned.

Sakura couldn’t tell if Gai was upset, because he seemed to be baseline enthusiastic no matter the circumstance. “That means that we require a tiebreaker!”

The gears in Sakura’s brain were turning, and she absolutely was not going to allow a tiebreaker. While sex would be a great way to die, today was not her death day. 

“As the de facto judge of this competition, I declare myself the winner.” Upon Sakura’s declaration, she unceremoniously slugged both of them hard in the shoulder. 

They turned to her wide-eyed.

“For future reference, _warn_ your sex competition subject next time!” Sakura snapped.

Both men sheepishly mumbled an apology while rubbing their sore shoulders. It didn’t prevent her from bashfully continuing, “...but I wouldn’t say I’m opposed to doing it again.”

Kakashi and Gai grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr under the handle strangebeautiful!


End file.
